This is a Story
by Open 24 7
Summary: title says all. if you wanna read go ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**1 week before the start of school**

"I already have your email ready. Just get a damn Facebook," Gabby says. She was lying in the floor with her feet along the desk, her fingers on the keyboard.

"No, it's retarded." Lilianna said plainly, as she crossed her arms. She was sitting in the red chair across the room.

"Well then I am just going to make you one myself."

"Go ahead, I won't get on it."

"That's fine. I'll just post things about how your mother sells drugs."

"My mother does not sell drugs."

Gabby shrugs, "People will think it."

"Stop being a douche."

"I'm not something ladies stick up their…"

"Gabby! Shut up!" Krisa screamed from the opposite side of the room.

"I don't know you!" Gabby quickly crawls out of the door of her bedroom.

Gabby crawls down the stairs and ends up in the living room.

"Please… calm down, take a breather Gabby… you seem soo stressed." Shawn said to the short dark red head as he put his arm on her shoulder. Gabby began to slowly breathing in and out.

Carson walked into the room. "Krisa, what did you fucking do this time?"

"I did nothing. All I fucking said was shut up."

"Well, that's just rude. There is no reason to be saying those things." He turns around and calls someone on his phone.

You're probably wondering why these people are all together in one house. Lilianna is the only one in the house who does not actually live there. But I will explain the ones who do, most of them are adopted, the only one who isn't is Shawn. Gabby was adopted for the second time by Magenta and Paulyo after her hippie parents lost their love for her but she kept her original last name which is Hollywood. The second child they adopted, the third oldest, was Krisa. Her parents divorced when she was 10 and her mom couldn't support her two children so she was adopted by the family as well, she also kept her last name, Sladen. The final child, Carson, was left upon the doorstep by a nun, but he has the same last name as the family, Basler.

Gabby puts her hand in her pocket and quickly pulls it back out. "There is trash in the whole where my hands go! That sounded kinda dirty but it's true!" She ran into the kitchen, "Where the hell is the fucking trash can?"

"I think dad moved it again Gabbers." Carson yelled as he entered the room. He wasn't talking to anyone on the phone.

"Where was it the last time he moved it?"

"Upstairs in the hallway,"

Gabby ran up the stairs, "I will find this bitch!"

At the same time Kenny McCormick entered the house, "What's up bitches?"

"Your dick!" screamed Lilianna.

They all laughed for a second as Kyle, Stan, and Cartman entered the home.

"Hello people," Kyle says skipping away into the kitchen. He usually goes through their kitchen when he is over. It's understandable the reason he eats, because of how tall he is. The weird thing is though, he isn't fat.

Cartman walked over to the couch and sat down. Shawn started getting nervous; he stood up and walked into the game room. Lilianna followed him.

"What wrong, Shawn?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing,"

"Is this about how you came out of the closet a few months ago? They're okay with it."

"I know that. But," He put his hand on his hip and looked to the ground. "It's something else."

"Well, what is it?"

"I can't tell you, not yet."

Lilianna sighs and walks out. Shawn stayed in the game room.

"Guys," Gabby says walking down the stairs. "I can't find the fucking trash can." She sits on the couch and began to cry.

Kyle walks into the living room and sees Gabby crying. He drops his five sandwiches and runs to her side.

"Why are you crying?"

"I…can't…find…the ….trashcan." She said in between breaths.

Kyle stood up on the couch. "Why has no one put a stop to this? We need to find this poor girl a trashcan right now!" He picks Gabby up and throws her over his shoulder and runs out the door. But comes back and grabs his sandwiches, then runs out again.

**Two Days Before School Begins**

The whole gang of people, Krisa, Carson, Shawn, Cartman, Kenny and Stan, were sitting in Stan's living room, watching TV.

"Does anyone know where Gabby and Kyle are?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, Gabby hasn't come home yet." Carson added.

"They are probably still looking for a trashcan. They are a set of weirdoes." Cartman says.

Shawn laughs. Lilianna looks at Shawn weird for a second. _No one ever things Cartman's jokes are funny, well they aren't so. I wonder. _Lilianna thinks.

"How many new people do you think we'll get this year?" Krisa asks.

"I don't know. But I hope a lot, I'm tired of all the losers and ass dweebs now." Stan says as he flips over on his stomach still watching TV. He was lying in the floor.

"I know who person that's coming this year." Carson says.

"Really? Who? Is it a girl? Is she hot? Can I have her number?" Stan asks getting in Carson's face.

"Her name is Kendall and no. You will have to wait until she gets here. "

Stan stands up and walks backwards to the kitchen saying, "You just want her to yourself!"

"What's wrong with him?" Shawn asks.

"He has been acting like a hormonal girl ever since him and his last girlfriend broke up." Kenny explains.

"So he is horny?" Krisa asks.

"Yes, baby, he is." Kenny says. (By the way Kenny and Krisa are dating.)

**Day School begins 1:03 am**

"Krisa, Krisa, Krisa, Krisa, Krisa,"

Krisa raises up from her bed. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Don't yell at me." It was a girl voice. "I'm just your favorite person in the whole world….Gabby!"

Krisa sighed and put her head in her hands. "What the fuck, dude?! Where have you been?"

"Well me and Kyle have been looking for our trashcan. Did you know father put it at the dumpster?"

"No, I did not." Krisa lies back down and closes her eyes. "Where did you guys sleep?"

Gabby sat on the edge of Krisa's bed. "We slept at the park."

"I hope you know, you could have been raped and you wouldn't know." Krisa says.

"I had thought of that. So I made Kyle stay up and make sure I wasn't going to."

Krisa shakes her head. "Go to sleep you stupid little bitch."

Gabby sighs and walks to her bed. "Alright,"

**At School 8:45 am**

The people were sitting in the class room.

"Dude, I hate new school years." Carson says he keeps moving his position in his seat.

"Why?" Kyle asks his head was on his desk.

"Because, there are all these new people and I don't know them. And it's scary!"

Gabby slaps his shoulder. She was sitting behind him. "Nothing is scary unless you think it is!"

"Well I do think it is."

She sighs, "Can't I just say something smart and you not say something to make me sound stupid?" She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"There are new girls!" Stan says happily.

Krisa looks at him. "Stop being creepy,"

"Why do we never get any cute guys?!" Gabby screams. "I am tired of all these regular dudes. I need someone sexy and beautiful, who will think I am sexy and beautiful. Then we will grow up and make sexy beautiful babies."

Kyle rises up, "I'll make sexy beautiful babies with you."

"Alright children, settle down." The teacher said. She was a fat, old lady, who was clearly a virgin. "Now I know this is your first year in high school. But I am very sure you will like it here. Now, I'll go through the names of the new people.

"Alex Martinez,"

A black haired boy raised his hand. "My name is Alexis, ma'am."

"Oh, well sorry…Alexis Martinez,"

"Alice Valentine, Analisa Clark, Jason Andrews, Kendall Reizo,"

"Carson, is that the girl you were talking about?" Stan whispers.

Carson nods.

Stan looks over at the brown haired girl, smiles and waves. She looks at him weird for a second then returns the gesture.

"Ally Simms, Chapin Wilder…" The lady said some other names but they are not as important.

**Break 10:39 am**

"So how is your first day in high school?" Lilianna asks. She is a junior. They are freshman.

"Oh you know its school." Kenny says.

"This school doesn't say any fucking cheesy poofs!" Cartman screams as he sits down.

"Dude calm down, you are not going to die."

"You don't know that. What if I do die, from lack of cheesy poofs?"

"I don't think that's possible." Carson say kinda annoyed. He doesn't really enjoy Cartman's company. Well no one does really.

Soon enough Carson, Cartman and Kyle get in an argument about cheesy poofs and how Cartman is very fat.

"Ummm, hi can I sit with you guys?" Asked a brown haired girl, there were two girls behind her.

"Sure," Kenny says.

The girl sits down. "Thanks. No one else would let me sit with them."

"Are you that new girl Kendall?" Shawn asks.

She nods. "Yep I am."

The one of the two girls coughed. Kendall looked up at them. "Oh and can they sit with us?"

"Sure," Krisa answers. She smells the air. "Oh fuck, is that the food? Why do they have to make the food awful?"

"I think it's to make us not fat." Gabby shrugs. "So what are your guys names?"

The two girls sit down and answer.

The blonde on says, "Alice Valentine."

The light brown haired one says, "Analisa Clark."

"That's cool tattoos." Gabby compliments Alice.

"Thanks." Her left wrist said, "No Lies." And her right wrist said, "Just Love."

"Cartman, you are going to die at the age of 20 if you keep eating cheesy poofs. You are going to have a heart attack!" Kyle screams. "And I will laugh, spit and pee on your fat fucking grave."

"No, you won't. You love me Kyle, we are best friends."

"No, I hate you, you fucking fat fucker."

"What's up with them?" Kendall asks.

"That's normal for them. It shows how much they care for each other." Stan says.

"We should tell you are names, shouldn't we?" Lilianna says.

"That's such a great idea. Well mines Gabby."

"Krisa,"

"Kenny,"

"Stan,"

"Shawn,"

The others were still arguing. "Hey, guys. Why don't you be gentlemen and stop yelling and tell these ladies your names?" Krisa says, nodding.

"Oh, my name is Kyle and this fatty over his is Cartman."

"I may be fat but I am proud! And yeah my name is Cartman."

"Hi I'm Carson."

The girls smile and wave. The boys go back to arguing.

**Lunch 12:30 pm**

Krisa, Kenny, Lilianna, Carson, Kendall, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Shawn, Alice and Analisa were sitting at a table in the far corner. They were mostly just talking and saying things about themselves. They had two other girls with them.

"So guys this is Ally Simms, she is our new best friend." Krisa says.

Ally waves, "Hi."

"And this is Chapin Wilder." Analisa says. "She also will be our new best friend."

"What is with all of these new girls?!" Shawn yells.

"The cat in 'Cinderella' is weird." Kendall says. She was staring down at her food.

"How?" Kenny asks.

"Have you seen the movie? The cat seems to know everything the stepmother says. Like that one part where she's yelling at Cinderella to do stuff. The cat is sitting there nodding at everything she says. Then when she says something about giving the cat a bath, he gets all mad."

They all sat there silent.

"You are so right." Stan says quietly.

"I'm scared." Krisa whines.

"Hey guys!" Gabby say running over holding some guy's hand.

"Ummm, who's the dude?" Kyle asks, eyeing him very closely and weirdly.

"Oh this is my new best friend, Jason Andrews. Isn't he pretty?" She pokes him in the stomach.

"Did he come with you because he wanted to or did you force him?" Kenny asks.

"Ummm, well I kinda…" She looks at the ground but looks up and smiles. "Look at his eyes, there are green with dark blue tints. I've never seen eyeballs like that. It's scary." She whispers the last part. She sits beside Krisa and pats the seat next to her.

"I'd run away if I were you." Cartman says.

Jason stands there for a second. Gabby pats the seat next to her even harder.

"Don't listen to him. She is just special." Krisa pats her head.

Jason shrugs and sits down.

Kendall gets on the table and crawls across it and gets in Jason's face. "What is your favorite song, my good man?"

"Uhhh, I Hate You By Sick Puppies."

Kendall nods and crawls backwards, back to her seat.

They all soon carry on in a conversation.

"Jason! Jason!" A girl starts yelling.

Jason lays his head on the table. "No,"

The peoples look back to see a girl running towards them. She was wearing, a white t-shirt with Gir and white skinnies and black and purple all-star converse.

She finally gets to the table.

"What do you want?" Jason asks.

"People won't let me sit with them."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, can I sit with you and your friends?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"You are an eighth grader and I am a freshman. No." (Middle and High School are in a building together.)

Krisa reaches over and slaps Jason on the shoulder. "Don't be a hard ass."

"Yeah," The rest of them say.

"You can sit with us." Stan says.

The girl smiles and sits in front of Jason. "I'm Talia."

They all say their names.

"Nice gloves." Alice says.

Talia looks down at her hands. They were covered with purple and black finger-less gloves. "Thanks."

The peoples started talking again. Mostly about nonsense.

**At The House after First Day of School**

"Daddy!" Gabby screams running through the front door.

Carson comes in singing and dancing.

Krisa waltz in talking to Kenny on the phone. "No, I am not going….Why...Because the place is full of jackasses. That's why!" She puts the phone the table. "He just makes me so mad sometimes."

Shawn walks in behind her and pats her on the shoulder. "Angel, he is just doing that to get under your skin."

Krisa shrugs and walks in to the kitchen.

"Dad, why can't I get my own phone?" Carson whines. Him, Gabby and their dad were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah and why can't I get my own laptop?" Gabby complains. "I am tired of having to wait to update my stories on Fanfiction while Carson watches his porn!"

Carson pours himself some orange drink. Krisa kicked him in the ass and he pours her a glass.

"Carson, you watch porn?" Their Father asks.

"Only sometimes, but it's when I am lonely. Plus, you guys aren't even in the house."

Their Dad puts his hand up. "That's my son!" They high-five.

"Why do you guys have to be such weirdos?!" Gaby screams and runs up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm a weirdo? At least I'm not the girl that grabbed some dude and dragged him to a place he didn't want to go."

"Jason wanted to come! I was just showing him it was okay to follow me!"

Their dad sighs as Shawn walks into the kitchen. "This is why you and Krisa are my favorite, you two don't fight."

"Yeah," Krisa grabs Carson's drink. "Carson, dipshit, you forgot your orange drink!" She yelled as she walked up the stairs.

**Yeah so that's the first installment of this story. So yep. Review please, so we know to put more chapters up. So yeah….fuck…..I'm not good at ending things. 'Goodbye you guys.' Oh and put your favorite thing that a person did or said, or that you thought was super funny. **


	2. What Up Weirdos, Chapter Two

**Cap Lock mean yelling.**

**Second Day of School 4:14 pm**

"I'm not eating the fucking goddamn shit!" Kendall screams. Her and the rest of the people were standing outside of Gabby, Krisa, Shawn and Carson's house.

"Kendall, you have to. It's a dare!" Kenny yells in a singy/songy voice, jumping everywhere. He was high by the way.

"She doesn't have to eat the shit, if she doesn't want to." Stan says.

Gabby pushes Stan to the ground. "Stan! Don't say that! No one backs out of a fucking dare."

"Oh really?" Cartman looks over at her. "What about ten seconds ago when I dared you to make out with Kenny?"

"Dude, Krisa, my sister, is fucking the boy and it'd be a little weird for me to kiss him. Plus, he'd think I'm making and move and try to rape me. Oh, and he is high as hell."

"That doesn't make any sense. You see because hell is in the ground."

Gabby walks over and pushes him down hardly. "SHUT UP, KYLE!"

"Just eat the fucking dog shit!" Alice screams.

"Fine," Kendall gets on her knees next to the shit, pulls her hair back. "I'll do it."

Everyone put their hands up, Kyle starts running around like a weirdo. "She's gonna eat the shit! She's gonna eat the shit! She's gonna eat the shit!"

"Wait," Lilianna runs into the house and comes back with a camera, she starts recording. "Alrighty then…..go and eat that fucking shit."

"Go and eat the fucking shit! Go and eat the fucking shit! Go and eat the fucking shit! Yeah!" Krisa and Gabby begin to sing. Soon everyone joins in.

The yard was filled with singing and dog shit eating.

**Twelve Minutes Later**

"Holy fucking damn everything to hell and back to shit….FUCK!" Kendall was rolling across the yard.

While everyone was running around the yard screaming, jumping and doing awkwardly weird flips. Krisa and Gabby were in a tree watching from afar screaming along with them.

An old man in a red Cadillac passed them screaming out the window, "What's going on here?"

Stan runs to the old man's car and shakes the door. "She ate the fucking goddamn shit!"

"That's nice." The old man drives away.

**The Next Day, Third Day of School**

"So where is Kendall?" Analisa asks. She was dragging her backpack behind her. She and Carson, Krisa and Kyle were walking in to the school.

"Oh apparently eating dog poo poo makes your tummy hurt very badly." Carson explains he was eating a burrito.

"Oh, that's cool, I, uh, guess." Analisa didn't really know what to say. She had only met these people two days ago and they had already made a girl eat shit. What else would they make a person do? "Where did you get the burrito?"

He looked down at the burrito and stopped walking. "I don't know."

"Carson! That's the burritos that Parie puts out so his little victims that he rapes gets them." Krisa says.

Carson drops the burrito. "What?! The guy from down the street?"

"Yes, it's probably filled with his semen!"

Carson falls to the ground crying. "I don't wanna eat the icky icing that came from a grown man."

Kyle pats his shoulder. "You could possibly have aids or get cancer. I don't know. You should go to a doctor."

Carson nods slowly. "Okay, will you take me to the hospital?"

Kyle nods. "Of course,"

The two stand up and walk out the school doors.

"Ummm, wait, wouldn't the office people notice them just leaving?" Analisa asks.

Krisa shrugs, "I don't know. I guess not, or maybe yeah they do. But never do anything about it. So," Krisa goes off skipping, leaving Analisa to her thoughts.

**Carson and Kyle at the Hospital**

The boys walk to the front counter but before they could say anything they heard their names being screamed.

"KY-LE! CARRRRRRSOOONNNNN! KY-LE! CARRRRRRSSSSOOOONNNN!"

They turn around. "Gabby, why are you yelling?" Kyle asks walking towards her, with Carson.

"I CAME HERE TO HELP MENTAL PATIENTS!"

Carson slaps her. "You should be a mental patient, you insane bitch."

"HI CARSON!"

"Why are you yelling? We're two feet away from you." Kyle says.

"HI KYLE!"

"Get your fucking Finn Hat off your head and take the stickers pointing to your vagina off, and get you little ass to school." Carson says.

"BUT THE SCHOOL DAY IS ALREADY HALF OVER!"

"It's fucking 8:12 am!"

"THERE IS NO NEED TO BE FUCKING YELLING AND CURSING. THERE ARE SMALL CHILDREN IN OUR BEING'S ENVIROMENT!" She walks over to a four year old boy. She grabs his shoulders. "SEE THERE IS A FUCKING LITTLE CHILD, YOU FAT ASS PROCK! I MEAN PRICK!"

A nurse walks over and puts her hand on Gabby's shoulder. "Ma'am, why did you get out of your cell, I, uh, mean room?"

"I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

"Ma'am, I think you do."

Gabby takes something out of her ears. "Sorry, what? I had these things in my ears. This man was in here talking and I was like no! So I put these in my ears."

"Ummm, is she yours?" The nurse asks.

"Yeah, I guess she is." Kyle picks Gabby up and throws her over his shoulder. He walks out of the hospital.

Carson was lying on the floor. "Uh, guys, whadda about the male icing in my tummy?"

The nurse helps him stand. "Here let's go get you a room."

**Lunch at School**

"So we have had an interesting morning." Krisa says with a smile.

Kyle looks over at Gabby. "Yes, we have." He wasn't too happy with her.

Before anyone could say anything more, Analisa was running over dragging two girls behind her. "Hey these two lesbians wanna be our friends!" She stops in front of their table, takes a breather and says. "This lesbian," She pointed to her left. "Is called Cameron. Then this lesbian," She points to her right. "Is Chapin. They are both lesbians, as in homosexual towards women."

Shawn nods, "I, uh, think we get that their lesbians."

Analisa nods. "They are lesbians indeed. I just want to inform you guys."

"We know." Kenny says.

"That they are lesbians?"

"Yeah," Stan says. "We understand they're homosexual and lesbian for each other. It's very hot but please I am tired. Shhhh," He puts his hand on his nose and looks down.

Analisa begins whispering, "Alright, we understand that they are lesbians, right?"

"Are you homosexual or something?" Talia asks.

Analisa shakes her head. "Nah, I'm in love with a black man."

"Token?" Jason asks. "He is tall."

"Yes," Analisa says nodding. "But he doesn't know I'm in love with him." She looks towards the ground. "It's very tragic." She walks away.

"SO ARE YOU LESBIANS GONNA MAKE OUT? TOGETHER? OR ARE YOU SEPRATE LESBIANS?" Kyle asks, while doing weird hand gestures.

"We are, umm, separate lesbians?" Chapin answers.

"OH WELL ARE YOU GUYS GONNA FUCK ANYTIME SOON?"

"I don't think so." Chapin says.

"Why are you scared of lesbians or something?" Cameron asks.

"NO, I'M NOT! I'M JUST BEING CURIOUS! AND I HAVE WATCHED TWO GIRLS ONE CUP SO HA! FATTY!"

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"YEAH YOU ARE! YOU ARE FAT LESBIAN. WHAT ARE YOU A FAT ASIAN LESBIAN? YOU DON'T GET PUSSY! BUT I DO! YOU WANNA KNOW WHO'S PUSSY I GET?!" He points to Gabby. "I GET HER PUSSY!"

Gabby stands up. "NO. YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T GET MY PUSSY!"

Kenny raises his hand up. "I get pussy."

"Oh, who's pussy do you get?" Krisa asks.

"Ummm, yours?"

"No, you don't."

"Oh, who's pussy was that then?"

"Shut up, Kenny."

He looks down. "Okay."

Kyle stands up. "WE GOT OFF TRACK. WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE FAT ASIAN LESBIAN!"

"KYLE! SHUT YOU FUCKING INCEST JEW MOUTH!" Cartman screams.

"I AM NOT INCEST! YOU IMBRED FAT ASS!" Kyle takes a breather, then runs away screaming.

Gabby follows him. "GIMME BACK MY EAR PLUGS!"

"So, ummm, there is girl I know and she is having a party. You guys wanna come?" Cameron asks, looking around at them. "Her name is Eliza."

They all shrug, nod and mumbling answers.

"Wait, why are you inviting us to a party?" Talia asks. "We don't her."

"Yeah, you guys seem cool. Plus, no one will show up to her party. Not a lot of people like her."

"Just tell them that there will be drugs and alcohol and sex with woman or men, they will be sure to come." Kenny says with a smile.

"Where will we get drugs and alcohol and slutty woman?"

"Drugs and alcohol, me and Gabby will take care of that." Krisa says. She stands up and walks away.

"What about slutty women and men?" Alice asks.

"Kenny, do you know any slutty people from those to genders?" Talia asks.

"Yeah, North Park, East Park and there is one other but I don't remember it." He says.

"Northern Eastern Park," Jason says nodding. "Lots of slutty ladies and a couple men."

"Alrighty then, tell Eliza we have a party for her." Cartman says.

Chapin nods. "Okay."

**So yeah that's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked it, and stuff. So yeah bye. Please review this, buddies!**


End file.
